<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obey Me! Gotta Pact em All! by SunriseTaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374146">Obey Me! Gotta Pact em All!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseTaur/pseuds/SunriseTaur'>SunriseTaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Obey me!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, obeyme - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Other, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseTaur/pseuds/SunriseTaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova awakens to a world that seems similar to her own, if not for several blaring differences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been unbelievable over a year since we all arrived down in the Devildom.</p><p>If I'm honest, I never thought I would have survived though all of the things I have been through.  Unlike the other exchange students who came from the human world, I'm just an average, plain, boring human. </p><p>To be clear, they don't make me feel like I'm less than them, but every now and again I do feel like I get brushed off as though I don't have much worth. </p><p>The others discovered they have supernatural bloodlines; being in the Devildom helped awaken the gifts of their lineage. </p><p>I don't think he intends for it to be mean spirited, but one of them, a human named Solomon, is constantly telling me that the humans should stick together. I'll admit, I am envious; can you really blame me when of the five human exchange students, four of them have special powers? Not to mention, they are all so beautiful too. I guess I'm "attractive" in my own way, I do feel as though I could never compete with them; it's like comparing an ember to a large bright flame. Then, of course, there's the demons. Every one of them is so incredibly gorgeous, it defies description, but I will do my best.</p><p>To understand just how chaotic the situation is, there are two dormitories- the House of Lamentation and Purgatory Hall. Living at the House of Lamentations is not half bad- it's very lively since there are ten people living there, but for the most part, everybody here gets along fairly well. There are nine bedrooms in total on the second floor, excluding the four and a half bathrooms; on the main floor, there are the dining room, kitchen, a music room, study, library, and even a planetarium. Then there is the attic as well on the top floor, filled with random junk and history of the original owners of the house- the demons have said the house was originally in the human world but after several grisly murders, it was transported here. </p><p>Going back to the attic, I have explored it a few times- you could say it's my escape from the other residents, though there is one demon who does spend a fair bit of time here as well. Belphegor, or Belphie as we call him, is the avatar of Sloth and the seventh most powerful of the seven rulers of Hell. From my understanding, each brother is the sin that they represent; in a way, you could say that Belphie literally is the deadly sin of sloth. It can be hard to know what he's thinking until he speaks; Belphie is apathetic, seemingly uncaring and can sometimes be rude. He doesn't have a filter, he just says whatever comes to mind with little regard to how his words might affect those around him. He has a small frame and is fair skinned with dark hair and wisps of white about the tips of his locks, which he brushes to cover one of his purple and magenta eyes. Personally, I think he's the cutest of the seven brothers.</p><p>Then, there is Belphie's twin, Beelzebub, the avatar of gluttony, though he prefers to be called Beel.  In contrast to Belphie, he is incredibly tall and muscular, with a sweet demeanor and bright ginger hair. I was surprised to hear they were twins, until Beel mentioned that they say they are twins because their father created them at the same time. I think of it as them being fraternal twins. While they don't really look alike at all, Beel does have the same violet and magenta eyes as his twin- something I actually share. We even started calling ourselves the iris trio when the three of us hang out together.</p><p>The fifth demon brother, Asmodeus - or Asmo - is the avatar of lust. Put simply, he's a selfish narcissist that puts himself before all others. He spends so much time focusing on his looks, he has a private bathroom so the rest of us don't have to wait on him. While all demons can charm humans, I've heard that Asmo can even charm demons thanks to how strong he is, I've even seen him control a giant snake and a statue just by looking at them! The weird thing is, it doesn't seem to work on me- and believe me, he's tried. The shortest of the brothers, his wavy hair is a light rosy brown, dirty blonde with eyes like a sunrise- pinkish orange and yellow.</p><p>The fourth most powerful is Satan, the avatar of wrath. For the embodiment of wrath, he's surprisingly calm and collected, though I have been told that this is because thousands of years ago, his brothers taught him how to control himself. He's usually in the library or his room, surrounded by books, or working with Belphie to prank the eldest brother- which I delightfully tag along. With blond hair and emerald eyes, Satan is incredibly intelligent and strives to be the most learned demon ever known.</p><p>The third is Leviathan, but he prefers Levi, and he is the avatar of envy. He's an otaku and the grand admiral of Hell's navy. We both have a lot of the same interests, so I really enjoy hanging out with him the most. He speaks so passionately about his collections of anime, manga, collectibles, and music groups. Even if he was blue in the face and stopped breathing, he won't stop until he lets it all out. Sometimes, I have to remind him to put the game in, so we can at least play it before he gets into spoiler territory. </p><p>I definitely can't forget my favorite demon of them all- the Great Mammon himself.  Mammon is the second ruler of Hell, the avatar of greed. According to Satan, if you are good to Mammon and he takes a liking to you, you'll never have money problems again, but if you turn on him, you'll lose everything. Despite that, I've never seen that happen, and I think he's too good a guy to do something like that. Mammon and I are always together, no matter what- even if I'm hanging out with everyone else, he is there.  He says that he's just keeping an eye out for me because I am the youngest member of the group. His fluffy white hair is striking with his dark skin and both really make his azure eyes stand out like sapphires. </p><p>The eldest and most powerful of the seven brothers would be Lucifer- the avatar of pride. He's the epitome of the demon elite. Prim, proper, and holds himself to a standard above all others. It's hard to please the raven haired first born and it's clear that he's used to intimidating others by staring them down with his ruby-onyx eyes. </p><p>As far as the other exchange students go, there's Kathy Raines, a demi-fae that originally came from Washington, USA. Kathy is incredibly kind and generous, not to mention she's a very talented cook and baker. She's always baking something in the kitchen, so the amazing smells definitely attract her guardian, Beel. Each of us has a demon that's supposed to watch over us when we all first arrived for the exchange program, so I suppose it's only natural that two people who get along so well would end up becoming love bugs. I can't really complain; ever since the two started dating, there's always food in the house at all hours of the day. Though, I do still wonder how she managed to keep his midnight snacking at bay.</p><p>The other exchange student who lives at the House of Lamentation is Jesse, a half human half succubus. She comes from a well off family in France and she's so well composed that it just seems like she's got everything together. While her guardian demon is Asmo, she's really attached to her love interest, Satan.  By all definition, the two really are a power couple and she's one of the few individuals who can calm his wrath.</p><p>Then there's the exchange students at Purgatory Hall, two humans and two angels. Solomon is a powerful sorcerer who is really close to Asmo, his guardian while he's here, but I hear he has pacts with at least seventy-two demons. There's a crazy rumor that the silver haired sorcerer might be some ancient king or something, even most of the demons I live with seem to not really like him much, aside from Levi, Satan, and Asmo. </p><p>There's also a girl named Nelly. I thought she was normal like me until an incident during class. She was reading, not really paying attention, when the teacher called on her and startled her. In her panic, his tie spontaneously combusted in front of everyone. I think I can speak for everyone that it was fine, the tie was so ugly, plus it's not like he was hurt.  But she keeps apologizing to him, so I think she's embarrassed. It didn't take long for her and Solomon to start spending time together, she even started living with him, so I'm pretty sure they are dating while she works as his apprentice and learns how to control her powers. They come by the house every now and again, but Nelly seems to be afraid of demons, especially when they are angry. </p><p>The demons look human, normally, but when they experience strong emotions like anger or excitement, or if someone they've made a pact with commands them, their bodies change to grow horns and extra limbs- usually wings or a tail. She seems fine around them usually, but the only  demons she's really comfortable around in their other forms are Jesse and Asmo. I think Solomon and Nelly might even be dating the avatar of lust, but he's always off with someone new so it's hard to say.</p><p>Finally, there's the two angels from the Celestial Realm, Simeon and Luke. Simeon kind of reminds me of a grandpa, even though he looks like he's no older than his early 20s. I don't think the Celestial Realm has advanced technology like the Devildom and the human world. Also, for an angel, he shows a ton of skin. I'm not judging, but I would have thought angels would be expected to dress in a more modest fashion. Luke, on the other hand, looks like a little kid and he's actually really good with technology.  Despite his appearance, he says he's over two thousand years old, which I'm guessing really young for an angel.</p><p>Aside from the angels, it seems like everyone has somebody to call their significant other, except for me.  I do have options, plenty of the brothers are free, but I have my eye on the three eldest- Lucifer, Mammon, and Levi.  Another obstacle, aside from the fact I can't choose which of the three I want to be with, is my age. The others from the human world are all in their early twenties, and even though I'm nineteen, I'm considered the "baby" of the group!</p><p>All in all, I really don’t mind and enjoyed my life down at Devildom then my original home, in the human world.  For you see, my life was not so great.  I could even speak for everyone here as well, for we are just lost souls desperate to find a place to belong.  Even though it was all acquaintance, being randomly chosen and dragged down to hell was sort of a blessing in disguise.  I felt like I had found my true family.   A chaotic one.</p><p>There are times we do live normally.  Like movies nights were fun, especially if it was Levi's turn to pick the film.  Since I do like a lot of the anime he showed me from the Devildom.  Even though the others might gripe and grind about it, we all secretly know they really enjoyed it as well.  Though as usual, soon enough, Lucifer said we needed to hurry up and get to bed before classes in the morning. </p><p>One by one left at a time.  First was Kathy and Beel, who carried the dozed off Belphie.  Then Satan and Jesse, who seems like they have some plans going on later.  And soon after, Asmo, who claims he needs his beauty rest.  Which now leaves behind the major four.</p><p>“Nova,” Lucifer deeply called my name first, “You should go to your room as well, like the others,” he said, but more of a warning in his tone before turning his attention to his two brothers after him, “You two as well.”</p><p>We all three groan.  Behaving more like children then young adults.</p><p>“Just one more episode?” Levi begged the eldest.</p><p>Lucifer raised a brow at him, “Have you already watched that series at least a thousand times by now?”</p><p>“Yes,” the third born flusterly glanced away and sank into his beanbag chair, that he had brought down from his room, “But Princess Princess of the Kingdom of Nothingness and the Power of Disrepair animation is so well hand-drawn with smooth motion graphics, that almost look so realistic!” He lightly chuckled, without taking a breath till after.</p><p>Mammon and I nodded with agreement.  </p><p>“Ya!” Mammon chime in as he snuggled comfortably at one end of the couch, “And I want to know Aiko and Nemu will end up together!”</p><p>The eldest sighs.  Pinching the rim of his nose as if he has regretted a previous decision- which was obviously movie night.</p><p>“You are all aware it’s close to the witching hour and you all have school tomorrow?” He removed his black gloved hand away from his face and glared at all three of us, “And you three have not proven, the self worthy to have the luxury to do so.    Especially on your last report cards.  Mainly you, Mammon.”</p><p>The sheepish looks on our faces revealed it all.  Proven that he was not completely wrong.</p><p>“Oh come on Lucifer,” I finally spoke up and leaned forward on the same couch as Mammon, with him behind me.  “One more episode is all we are asking,” I begged.  Batting my eyes and trying to pull a sweet, cutesy childlike tone of a voice.  I could always easily pull off sounding like a child anyway for I was always considered as a child - even towards the brothers and my friends.  It wasn’t just due to the fact that I was the youngest in the group; it was my whole demeanor as well, despite my age.</p><p>I could see his black brow knitted with his crinkle on his forehead.  “No,” he said without budging in his command, his arms crossed in front of his chest.  “Knowing you three, you’ll end up watching all six seasons and never sleep.”</p><p>We all three glanced at each other and spoke into a language through our eyes, before giving a nod and turning back to him.</p><p>“Alright,” I said, now being the voice for everyone.  “We will go to bed.  Only if you allowed us to watch one more episode.”</p><p>“No,” he said once again before a noticeable sly smirk changed the demeanor of seriousness he had been wearing on his face.  “I do have other ways to make you tired really quickly, in no time.”</p><p>I felt my skin prickle as an unpleasant idea came across my mind, that almost made my fluster really quick.  </p><p>While the two younger brothers gave death, stabbing glares at their elder.</p><p>“How about you come to my room instead, Nova,” Levi invited me, “I have a tv and other appliances to give you a theater experience!”  </p><p>Which he does.</p><p>“No, she is coming to slumber in my room!” Mammon growled and barked.  He yanked me back into a hold and embraced me as if he was a child holding his precious stuff toy.  “For my couch is more comfortable than your bathtub of a bed!” He snarkily smirks at the younger brother.  Who’s nostril flares up with envy at his greedy brother- which they both are ironically.</p><p>I could feel my face flashing hot red as I try to cope with what's going on.  ‘Are they asking me to watch a movie, or something else beyond that?!’</p><p>Lucifer sighed once again, “She is not going to any of your rooms but her own, if you all are going to behave this way,” he said with his eyes slanted with disappointment.  “Very well,” he said, before turning to leave the room.  “You can all watch one more episode.  But only here,” he said before leaving the room and out of sight.</p><p>I took it as an accomplished victory as the other two were too busy giving each other glares; for some odd reason </p><p>"Come on, Levi!" I called the third born's name, "Start up the next episode, before Lucifer changes his mind!"</p><p>Levi broke the eye connection from his second older brother and went to start the next show.</p><p>Mammon eventually let me go and resumed snuggling comfortably back in the corner of his couch.  Leaning on his hand to hide half of his dark tan face.  I swore I could see him blushing, that I can't help but snicker.</p><p>I shift position to get comfortable myself, by leaning on my side and Mammon's.  I could feel his body tenses up the more presser of my body weight to his hip and side.  But he didn't push me away. </p><p>"Gettin' to close there, kid," he scuffed, putting up his tsundere walls.  Which I can easily see passed through and adulding enjoyed as well.</p><p>My slanted up at him.  "Don't call me 'kid', I'm nineteen!" I blared out with a huff.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Mammon hummed, "You don't act like it," he chuckled before scruffing up my red-wine hair.</p><p>I burst out laughing.  Leaning into his touch like some sort of pet.</p><p>His dark face reddened. "Tsk, weirdo," before shoving me backwards.</p><p>"Hey you two!" Levi barked, reminding us he was here as well, "Are you going to both watch the show or not?!"</p><p>"Yeah yeah yeah, sorry about that, Levi," I said as I leaned back on the remaining cushions in an unlady-like fashion, that Mammon would revert his eyes away from me, at the angle he was at.</p><p>Levi did the same, all having us enjoying the playing episode.</p><p>Not too long, in the mid section of the show, Lucifer had returned.  But this time a tea set on a tray.</p><p>We all lifted up our heads with the same puzzling question as the eldest approached us. </p><p>He placed it down on the coffee table before the couch and turned to face me.  "Sit normally on the couch, Nova," he lightly scolded me, "I am aware you are raised better than that."</p><p>I scuffed before fully sitting up and propped both my feet on the ground.  Which I find extremely uncomfortable.</p><p>Lucifer then sat down on the now free sitting spot, leaving me sitting in the middle of the two oldest of the household.</p><p>Mammon kept a sturdy watch on his older brother, as he mindlessly poured four cups of tea before offering each of us a glass.</p><p>“Drink,” he told us as he took a sip of his.</p><p>We all looked down at our cups.  Staring at the milky-clear liquid within the cup.  Still having that puzzling question.</p><p>“But I’m not thir-“</p><p>“I said Drink,” he repeated, leaning back as he was now watching the episode we were playing.</p><p>We all groaned, for we all were not fond of tea or any of the sort, besides soda or other sugary drinks.  </p><p>Soon enough, I found myself almost alluring to take the dearing sip. Just one sip was enough to make me gag at the strong, bitter flavor.</p><p>“Yuck!” I blurted out, but Lucifer just sat back and ignored me with a slight amusement at the corner of his lip.  He did not give me nor the others any more warnings about going to bed after that.</p><p>One by one, we end up drinking the horrid stuff with no control.  As if the drunk had hypnotized us to do so. </p><p>But not so long after that, my body started to grow heavy and was swaying in random directions. </p><p>Mammon quickly sat upwards, "Lucifer, what did you do?!" He growled at his eldest brother, with slight panic in his voice.</p><p>Levi was sitting on the side, looking paled and more frightened what's going on before glancing over at the tea.</p><p>"Don't worry, it's Lotus tea," Lucifer said calmly as he poured himself another cup.  Seemily, unaffected on how much he had already drank then I have.  "It's supposed to relax the body.  Maybe it was too powerful for a mortal human." His onyx eyes slanted at me, but at this point, my vision was getting blurry and I felt the pull of gravity dragging me down onto someone.  </p><p>"Nova!"</p><p>I can hear Mammon's voice continuing calling my name as I could feel someone was vaguely shaking me back awake.  But I was far too long and could not be reached.  Though, I could still hear his voice; faintly.</p><p>"Nova, please wake up!" Mammon keeps calling me by name.  Soon his voice changed and altered to a different tone as darkness swallowed me whole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Nova...</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt my body jolt at the sound of my name before slumbering back down to sleep.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          “</span>
  <span>Nova…</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, yet gradually, I started to wake up, </span>
  <span>though I</span>
  <span> honestly didn’t want to.  I felt incredibly fatigued for some odd reason.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nova, wake up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice called out yet again</span>
  <span>, the p</span>
  <span>itch loud</span>
  <span>er</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>more </span>
  <span>annoying </span>
  <span>than </span>
  <span>the last.  </span>
  <span>With a raspy groan, I pulled the pillow over my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Stop, leave me alone and let me sleep</span>
  <span>!” </span>
  <span>I whined out, as</span>
  <span> I curled myself deeper into the cover</span>
  <span>s, </span>
  <span>to whomever was calling my name.  At this moment, I really didn’t want to be bothered.  I felt so off that I fe</span>
  <span>lt</span>
  <span> like I barely had any sleep</span>
  <span>- w</span>
  <span>hich was really common</span>
  <span>, to be fair</span>
  <span>; yet the voice and the shaking </span>
  <span>would not </span>
  <span>stop nor go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice behind me started to huff.  “Seriously?" It said with a slight annoyance.  “You’ve been staying up all night playing video games again, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt an erupting groan except from my throat.  “</span>
  <span>No, I have not,</span>
  <span>” I growled, </span>
  <span>but realized something was missing in my hazy memory.  'What was I doing earlier?' I </span>
  <span>tried to think back to the night before, searching my memories to recall what it was I had been doing.</span>
  <span>  That's right, I was in the common room watching an anime series with the guys.  Lucifer was </span>
  <span>nagging at</span>
  <span> us to go to bed </span>
  <span>like</span>
  <span> the others</span>
  <span>, but </span>
  <span>Mammon, Levi and I wanted to watch one more episode.  So he </span>
  <span>seemingly</span>
  <span> gave in and lef</span>
  <span>t, </span>
  <span>but came back later on with a tray of tea.  </span>
  <span>He had insisted that we drink the disgusting tea, trying to intimidate us. As I remembered this, it hit me that something was off about the voice calling me- it was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It can’t be Mammon, </span>
  <span>his voice is too low an octave, not to mention this wasn't </span>
  <span>his regular “Time to get up</span>
  <span>, kiddo</span>
  <span>!” routine.  Oh no, this sounds more whining like Levi’s with a hint of Asmo’s </span>
  <span>effeminate</span>
  <span> voice.  </span>
  <span>It sounded so familiar, though, like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> know who it belonged to, but I couldn't put a face to the voice's owner. My curiosity got the better of me; giving in, </span>
  <span>I raised up with a great huff and shot a mean glare at the person who had disturbed my sleep.  Yet, as soon as I saw the person who had been calling me, my expression changed; I was now seeing a young, teenage boy standing at the side of my bed with the </span>
  <span>biggest scowl on his</span>
  <span> face </span>
  <span>that I had </span>
  <span>ever seen.  </span>
  <span>I swore I could mistaken it as Lucifer's or someone else like-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke?” I gasped the </span>
  <span>first name that came to mind. I </span>
  <span>could have sworn</span>
  <span> it was him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Blond hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Blue eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Short temper.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>It definitely checked those three boxes, </span><span>but he couldn't be Luke, he was way too tall to be the little angel living at Purgatory Hall.</span> <span>His height could have fooled me into thinking he was the sorcerer,</span><span> Solomon, if not for his hair color and eyes.  </span><span>Then, there were his clothes; </span><span>definitely not the norm- </span><span>they were far too </span><span>casual and slim fitting, </span><span>almost as though</span><span> he had gotten some fashion tips from the demon of lust himself.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” He responded</span>
  <span>, his brow raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mind started to process.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly this was </span>
  <b>NOT</b>
  <span> Luke that I know.  He was </span>
  <span>indeed, </span>
  <span>too tall from the little child-looking angel.  </span>
  <span>Oh no, this guy was </span>
  <span>thinner </span>
  <span>around the jawline, with no</span>
  <span>t a trace </span>
  <span>of baby fat on him. </span>
  <span>Then there was the fact that he looked</span>
  <span> older </span>
  <span>than Luke</span>
  <span>; there was </span>
  <span>even </span>
  <span>a hint of dark blond peach fuzz around his chin line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter?!” I gasped again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had to be Peter, my step brother. Of all the people I've known in my life, I never thought I would ever see him again; yet he was right there, flesh and bone. Except… he was too young to be Peter, or should have been at least. It was as though time had stopped years ago, back when I Iast saw him. I was eleven back then. How could he still look exactly the same as he did right years ago?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eight years... I have not seen his face since he walked out of the house, after having a screaming match with my father.  It was so bad that it became violent and one of the lampshades was shattered on the floor.  Peter somehow escaped from my fathers sudden behavior and never returned home or came and to gather his things after that.  He was gone.  But now, here he is!  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat there shocked, staring at him, with my jaw </span>
  <span>un</span>
  <span>hinged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting weirder than usual,” he said as he closely looked at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" I baffled, still </span>
  <span>shaken</span>
  <span> seeing him.  My mind was screaming with joy but my body could not react.  'Is this a dream?!'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed before shaking his head and reached to rub the back of his head.  </span>
  <span>“Anyway, get up and get ready or else you’ll be late for school,” he ordered as </span>
  <span>if nothing was out of the ordinary.  </span>
  <span>He </span>
  <span>soon turned away to leave, "Blaze is preparing your breakfast," he said as he rubbed his shaggy chin, "Make sure you are out there in ten minutes.  I'm not letting him reheat your food like last time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed my door behind him</span>
  <span> as he left the room</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>revealing</span>
  <span> a full length mirror behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the mental clock ticked, </span>
  <span>I could see my </span>
  <span>own reflection staring back at me.  But it was not me I recognized at first.  Oh no. </span>
  <span>Slowly, I could feel the utter shock run the course of my body as I stared blankly at the reflected mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way?!” I gasped before flinging the covers off me and stared down at my own legs.  “What the hell?!” I yelled out.  </span>
  <span>As my brain tried to process what I was seeing, I didn't know if what was happening was for better or for worse;</span>
  <span> I was actually younger!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was stunned.  No maybe thrilled I should say?  It was hard to tell because I was in so much mixed emotion with the whole thing.  It was so hard that I couldn’t define it in words; even my expression showed it as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I knew it, I was on my feet and looking down and across my body, even </span>
  <span>patting</span>
  <span> myself down a bit.  I was definitely tall and stringy.  Even my hair was </span>
  <span>a lot longer than it was before.  Drooping down parchly down my back.  Also, my face was rounded like the little angel that I know</span>
  <span>.  I looked…. cute?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy….” I muttered to myself as I looked around</span>
  <span>.  This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>not my room.  Not the one I recalled as my own down at the Devildom.  This room was strange to me. Instead of ivy growing over brick walls, it was just plain, unpleasant white walls </span>
  <span>plastered</span>
  <span> with posters, </span>
  <span>each of which was taped to the wall by their corners</span>
  <span>.  Even though the stuffed animals and clutter clothing seems no different, it was </span>
  <span>extremely cramped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” I mutter to myself as I try to cope with everything.  “Well, there is actually nothing I could do besides do what I am told,” I shrugged before heading to my closest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment I opened that door, I was hit blindly by an ugly sight.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh!" I draw back with horror, "Oh god! What are these bright colors?!"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could instantly assume I was staring down into Jesse's closet instead, even though it was more candy-coated, sweet lollipops and unicorn farting rainbow trash.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> a nightmare I have ever had." I groaned as I grudgingly dug around the clothes </span>
  <span>that were hanging up; I was really missing</span>
  <span> my dark, edgy otaku theme wear.  Eventually, I did find something that</span>
  <span> caught my eye, </span>
  <span>a top and shorts that seemed to match. The funny thing was, </span>
  <span> I </span>
  <span>couldn't recall ever</span>
  <span> having such an outfit in my lifetime.  But, it was simple and, </span>
  <span>regrettably</span>
  <span>, cute.  </span>
  <span>Though,</span>
  <span> it </span>
  <span>seemed</span>
  <span> that the shorts were a bit</span>
  <span> too big on me, so I </span>
  <span>had </span>
  <span>to hunt down a belt. Try as I might, I couldn't remember where I would have put it. As I searched, I saw something gleam in the corner of my eye on the clothes clutter floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“There it is!” I </span><span>chimed</span> <span>out </span><span>before reaching down to grab it.  </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one tug, </span>
  <span>I could tell that the belt seemed</span>
  <span> to be linked to something on the other end.  I could easily see something huge, gray, and round with fur.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, I heard a </span>
  <span>rumbling </span>
  <span>growl </span>
  <span>coming from it.  My heart sank for a moment before </span>
  <span>I </span>
  <span>recognized the thing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," I laughed it off, "It's Aurora!" I started to calm myself down. </span>
  <span>This was my cat</span>
  <span>, the gray tabby I </span>
  <span>had</span>
  <span> left behind before being dragged down the Devildom. Relief was just settling in when he started to move.</span>
  <span>  Suddenly, something long and triangular popped up with purple pointed tips. </span>
  <span>There was another growl followed by a </span>
  <span>“Purrroal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>I stood there, stunned, as I watched what I had thought was my cat get up.  The more it stood up</span> <span>and puffed up its chest.  He didn't look anything like the cat I knew. I yelped and fell backwards, the belt flying over my head to land behind me as this rotund gray and white feline stared me down with slanted yellow eyes.  </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Purrroal!” he growled again, crawling right over my legs.  I could feel his pudgy tone body getting on top of me before he tucked his legs beneath him and started...purring?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What the hell?!’ Was the only thought running through my head as I kept staring at it.  This was not just a cat.  Oh no!  It was something else.  Something I once saw before in a video game.  It…. it was….. a Pokémon?!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for getting this far!  But I would also like to give a mighty shout out to Varydox for helping with this story!  And there is still more to come, so stay too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>